1. Technical Field
The present invention relates in general to the medical field, and it more particularly relates to a new pump which can be used as a mechanical heart, as a body fluid, as a drug infusion pump, and in similar or related applications for the circulation of body fluids including but not limited to blood and oxygenated air.
2. Background Information
Several attempts have been made to implement a replacement heart, however, none of these attempts have been completely satisfactory. Body fluid and drug infusion pumps on the other hand, have met with much better success. However, there is still an unsatisfied need for am improved pump which can be used as a mechanical heart, as a body fluid, as a drug infusion pump, and in similar or related applications for the circulation of body fluids including but not limited to blood and oxygenated air.